Hide and Seek Oblivious
by May Liza
Summary: AU fic. James escaped Voldemort that fateful Halloween night, convinced everyone he loved is dead. But when Harry Potter is found twelve years later, the secrets are unraveled, and things change...
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek Oblivious

AN: Wishful thinking…

Summary:

 AU fic. The Dursleys know they can't let Harry go to Hogwarts. So, they change their identities, change their location, hide away, hoping to never be found, long before the letters start to come... But little do they know, a stranger hiding _himself_ willfind them, and reveal more secrets than anyone ever knew…r/r!

Disclaimer: I own nothing much, except the plot. Don't take it please. : )

Chapter 1

Harry felt a sigh escape his lips as he peered through the tiny window near the floor of his room. The tutor was here again for Dudley, like he was everyday. He just didn't understand why the tutor couldn't teach him as well. He needed to learn too…Harry would attempt to listen to Dudley's lesson everyday through the walls, but they were thick wood. He barely ever caught anything at all except Dudley's babyish whining.

Well, he _knew _why the Dursleys didn't want him to be taught too. They didn't want anyone to find out about him. That's why they had changed their names. That's why they had moved out to this silly little cabin out in the woods.

But what was so special about him? He was Harry. They'd always hated _him. _But what had he ever done? Besides getting stuck with no parents?

He knew everyone's guardians weren't like this. They were supposed to love you. They were supposed to give you presents on birthdays, and rounds of applause at good marks. They weren't supposed to lock you in your room everyday with nothing to do. They weren't supposed to never talk to you, except to tell you to back up from the door, because they're bringing in supper. Harry knew it wasn't supposed to be this way.

Problem was, he didn't know why it was. And until he figured it out, and fixed it, he was stuck looking out the little window, at the still trees and animals, at the tutor slam his car door and come in to teach Dudley something he'd never know…

He remembered the light hitting him…definitely, he definitely did. But he couldn't let himself go. Everything was black, he wasn't anything…but he could hear her scream, hear him snarl. He wanted so bad to just get up and save her, and save his son…and suddenly, his legs won their feeling back, his hands, his eyes flashed open…

It wasn't anything he could explain, but when he heard him whisper the second Avada Kedavara, he knew he couldn't save them. He sat up, realizing the house was in flames…it was too late to save them. But he could save himself…

He didn't know how long it had been since then. He'd found shelter in random muggle places for homeless people. He'd wandered the woods very long. He just kept walking. Everything was gone. He remembered what Voldemort had told him before he'd thrown the spell at him.

"It's all over, Potter. You're silly little rat friend sold you out. The werewolf has been disposed of, and Black will go to Azkaban...and soon, your son and wife will be dead at my feet. What do you have left to live for, Potter? Just let me put you out of your…" He gave a laugh, a cruel, raspy, laugh that made him squint his red eyes, made his face crinkle, made his thin lips smile, "_Misery…"_

He hated himself. This was all his fault. He had convinced Lily Peter would be the better secret keeper.

"Oh, James," She had said in that sweet beautiful voice that he would never hear again, "I don't know. Sirius is trustworthy. We know that. Peter…he turns into a rat, doesn't he, James?"

"Lily, what does that have to do with _anything?_"

"Well, I definitely remember doing research on animagi after I found out you and your friends had tried the stunt to become ones. It said that the animal you are proves the kind of person you are. Sirius is a big black dog. Dogs are _loyal, _rats are…_rats."_

"How can you say that about Peter? He's always been there for us!"

"So has Remus. And you find no trouble in condemning him, do you?" She'd snapped, and her eyes had flashed in that way they did when she viciously knew she was right.

Why had he? If he'd just trusted Remus…trusted Lily, who was always right…if he'd just seen there was more rat to Peter than he'd ever suspected…maybe Remus would be alive, Sirius would be free, Harry would have lived past two, and he would be able to hear Lily's voice again…

He was haunted by it day and night. Maybe he should have just died that night. But he knew he had something left to do…

Kill Peter.

Harry was doodling something on his hand with a thin magic marker he'd found next to his mattress set on the floor, and he heard his Aunt Petunias pumps clicking outside the door.

"Here's your dinner. I'll be back later, for the plate." Harry noticed his Aunt Petunia's hair was done up with lots of little bobby pins, little blond curls falling from everywhere. She was wearing a fancy, shiny dress.

"Sorry if I'm out of line, Aunt Petunia…" Harry began his voice hoarse from barely ever talking.

"Aunt _Petrucia__, Henry."_ She hissed, but stood in the doorway, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, Aunt _Petrucia_" He drawled, "I couldn't help but notice how…" _ugh, it stung to say _"Nice you look tonight. Nicer than usual." _It _was _conversation, something he was desperate for._

Aunt Petunia did something she rarely did, and let her lips curve upwards at him, "Thank you, Henry."

"Are you…" He dared to ask… "Going somewhere?"

Her smile dropped, "Not that it's any of your business, but your Uncle Viktor, Derek (AN: I couldn't think of anything that sounded like Dudley!) and I are going _out _for dinner. Aunt Marge's in town today, and we decided to take her out to a very fancy restaurant." She looked around his empty room (except a closet, a mattress on the floor and a door to the bathroom) and sniffed, "These floors could use a good scrub. Don't you have some sponges or a mop and some cleaner in your closet?" She flipped her head, a few bobby pins flying carelessly out of her hair and onto Harry's floor, and she slammed the door. Harry heard a snap and knew the door was locked, and when he heard her heels' clicks blend into the silence around him, he knew she was gone.

He watched as the engine to their car roared, and the SUV zipped out onto the trail out of the deep woods, where Harry was stuck.

He actually considered mopping on the floor for a few moments, after he had finished eating. It would give him something to do, instead of sitting around thinking about his depressing situation, which on nights alone he usually ended up doing. At least when people were here, he could usually overhear a T.V. show, or a conversation between Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon (he could easily hear things happening downstairs, because of the vent.)

But just as he was walking over to his closet to get out a bucket and mop, his eyes were caught…by gleaming.

Aunt Petunia had been wearing bobby pins with little jewels encrusted on the tips. And it hit Harry, right in the face.

_He could pick the lock!_

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Just laugh out of pure joy.

He could definitely do it. He used to pick the lock all the time at the old house, when Uncle Vernon gave him harsh punishment and wouldn't feed him, so he'd sneak out and raid the fridge.

But the possibilities were endless here…he could watch T.V. He could play a computer game. He could take a bubble bath even! He could…oh gosh. He could go outside.

Harry's heart flounced up in his chest and he ran over to the bobby pins by the door.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pick the lock. The jewels on the edge of the bobby pins enabled him from doing it properly.

_He needed to get out of this room! _ He cried desperately in his mind, burying his head in his hands.

When he looked up, the door was mysteriously open.

Harry grinned ear to ear. He threw his shoes off, and slid down the wood floored hallway. He turned on the T.V., and watched the news for a few minutes, then clicked it off. He went to the fridge, and ate a chocolate bar.

It was like a dream.

Harry was sitting at the table in the carefully tiled kitchen, indulging in a slice of watermelon, when he spotted the calendar. It said July, and had flamingos cooling off in a pool of water as the picture. He squinted, at a date that was circled, and something was written beneath it in Aunt Petunia's ridiculously neat hand writing.

_July 31, go out with Marge for dinner.That_ was today. He was thirteen today!__

He needed to get out of here, he decided. It was getting to be too much when he didn't even know what day it was, let alone that it was his _birthday. _

He got up from the table, slipping a pair of shoes on over his holey grey socks, and heaved a sigh as he felt the cool summer breeze hit his thirteen year old face.

AN: With an AU fic, I can do _whatever the hell I want. _That's sort of a rule, I think. The plot is completely in my hands…there aren't things that _can't _happen; it's pretty much completely in _my _hands. Yeah, I know there's cold hard evidence that James is dead (such as him coming out of the wand) but guess what? I really don't care at all. If you don't get why, read the whole AU thing again. I really hope you liked it, and want to know what you think! Make sure to drop a review with a flame, a critique, an appraisal, a suggestion (remember, I can do _anything I want_, so I might listen to my cool reviewers if they have an idea I like!) I don't care. I always appreciate anyone's input. I'll update soon! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I would meet the queen for tea, and not meet my friends at the coffeshop in town and count our quarters to see if we can actually buy anything. If I were J.K. Rowling, I would have a cool British accent, instead of a sad one  because I live in Jersey. If I were J.K. Rowling, I would make a millions of dollars off every story I wrote, and would not be writing this fanfic!

AN: Hello, all (I am hoping there is an _all_. That there is more than one person, the person who reviewed, reading this!) Here's the next chapter. If you've notice, I like to get creative with my disclaimers. : ) I don't really have much to say…except make sure to check out my other fics too, and REVIEW! (please.)

To the _one _who did:

Nikki: glad you liked it, here's some more!

Chapter 2

James had been walking for hours on hours, and his feet ached, his legs throbbed. He needed a break, and he needed it now.

He heaped together a bundle of leaves, and let his body fall into them, let them embrace him as he fell into deep sleep.

Harry breathed in and out and in and out, feeling true free oxygen filling his lungs. He heard leaves crinkle beneath his feet, felt his messy hair get more tangled by wind.

He had not felt this happy in a long time…perhaps even ever. He ran through the trees, under their shade from the moon. He just kept running…something he hardly ever got a chance to do.

He just kept running, until he came across someone he couldn't help but stop to look at…

"Dumbledore, what are we going to do?" Minerva McGonagall looked up at the older, wiser man, trying to keep her emotionless expression. "Harry Potter has been missing for _four year,_ since he was nine. He was supposed to start Hogwarts two years ago!"

"Minerva, I am aware of the predicament we find ourselves stuck in. I'm trying my best," He replied sadly, "I have my best men out there looking for him. But they left their house, and apparently are at a secret location as we speak. According to the government, they don't _even exist anymore._"

"Well, it's obvious what they did, isn't it Albus? They knew he was going to be sent a Hogwarts letter. They're deathly prejudice against magic folk. So they ran away, right under our noses." Minerva rarely disagreed with her employer, but she was feeling righteous, "I hate to seem like I'm saying I told you so…but I did! I tried to convince you otherwise, leaving him with those _muggles_!"

"Minerva, I am realizing the flaws in my decision. But there is one thing, one very good thing we can be sure of." Albus said softly, "He is safe. If we can't find him, surely no one from the dark side can."

"Well, I don't know if I can completely trust that. What, now with Sirius Black loose and about. He escaped Azkaban; lord knows what else he could do!" Minerva cried, the lines creased on her forehead showing with worry.

"I am aware of that. I am _painfully_ aware of that."

"That's why you called me over here for tea, I suppose?"

He shook his head, taking a sip from his tea cup, which was decorated with little sorting hats, "No, actually, you caught me by surprise when you started talking about Harry. I am guessing you know the Defense against the Darks Arts position was free, yes?"

Minerva's face was blank, "_Was _free, Albus?"

His blue eyes smiled for his mouth, "Surely you remember the studious Mr. Lupin, friend of Black, and the late Pettigrew, and Potter?"

"Oh, Albus, did you?"

"He will be taking the position."

Minerva gave the headmaster a sly look, "And I doubt your only reason for hiring was how bright he was when he was at Hogwarts? You think he might know a little something about Black?"

Dumbledore gave a light shrug, "Perhaps. I'm not going to pressure him for information on the man who betrayed all of his best friends. He's had a very hard time finding jobs, because of his condition." He gave his bearded head a shake, "It's too bad. I think he's very qualified for anything he puts his mind too."

"So why did you need me to come down to tell me this." She looked at the amused Dumbledore, and sighed, "All right, what do you want?"

"Well, Minerva, I was wondering if you knew were Severus was vacationing this summer, did you?"

Minerva suddenly started to laugh, "Oh _gosh, _Dumbledore! What on earth were you thinking, hiring those two alongside each other? You do remember they loathed one another?"

"They didn't loathe each other…Severus loathed all of Remus' friends, but I never really believed those two hated each other. Though I know, stubborn Severus _will _have a problem. That's why I need to talk to him before the term starts."

"I don't know where he went, Albus. You know how secretive he is."

"Yes," He chuckled, "I do. Oh, well. I suppose his in for a shock when he sees Lupin, huh?"

"That's definite." She sighed.

It was him! It was him, twenty years from now! Was it his future self coming back to tell him something?

_No, that couldn't be more ridiculous._

But this man…he looked just like him.

It couldn't be…his father?

Harry's head spun as he thumped to the ground in shock.

When Harry woke up moments later, the man he had seen was gone.

I must have just imagined it…maybe he had sat down for a rest, and fallen asleep…he decided, and knew that if he didn't keep going, the Dursleys, I meant the Dodeys would definitely find him when they got back.

He walked until it was so black, he could barely see his feet. He had never been out in the woods before, and he really didn't have any idea as to where he was going.

He could not stop and rest again, he decided. These woods were just too threatening…

So footstep after footstep, he made it a little farther. And when the night finally blossomed into a bright morning, an exhausted Harry found he was reaching the edge of the forest.

Ginny Weasley had turned twelve years old in May. She thought she had learned something important about herself and the world after the experience with Tom Riddle. But no one else saw that aspect of her story. No, now it seemed she had shrunk back into nappies.

Her brothers had always been protective of her. But now…well, she wouldn't be surprised if the held her hand and walked her to the bathroom! They were getting ridiculous. They watched after her as if she would blow up any moment.

She'd woken up quite early this morning, and had climbed the humungous, magnolia tree.

The tree preferred girls, so it wouldn't let any of her brothers climb it. No, Ginny would always go to the tippy top, and talk to the magical tree.

"Oh, Matilda." She sighed, clinging to the tree as she lay her face against the rough bark, "I just don't know what to do. I mean, I suppose it's nice that my brothers care so much. But it's so overwhelming…like I feel I will never be my own person. I will always have brother bodyguards following me around!"

"Well, you can understand why they are upset, Ginevra." The tree said lowly, and softly, so only Ginny could hear, "You almost died at your school, didn't you?"

"I could have died. But I knew what I had to do! I pierced it with a knife before T-tom could make me do anything again…" She sighed, sitting up and looking into the blowing trees at the edge of the forest. "Matilda…do they usually do that? I don't feel a breeze."

"No, they don't. Something is coming…something _powerful._"

"Oh, no! You don't think it could be Sirius Black?!" Ginny cried, her stomach beginning to churn.

"Ginevra, just because it is a powerful energy does not mean it is an evil one." Said the tree wisely.

With a gasp, Ginny saw no Sirius Black, no evil sorcerer, but a boy…

Harry had noticed how windy it was becoming. He struggled with every step.

Surely it couldn't be this windy in August?

He was beginning to see what looked like a barn in the distance. Perhaps, if he was polite enough, he could ask to use their phone to book a room in a hotel or something…

But where would he get the money for that?

Harry was beginning to realize that his plan for running away might have been a really, really stupid idea. He didn't have any money. He didn't have anywhere to stay. He didn't know how he was going to get any food…

"Oh, crap." Harry muttered, stepping past what seemed to be one of the last trees of the forest, onto flat, grassy land. There were one or two trees in the yard, but that was about it.

Suddenly, as if Harry wasn't petrified enough, an angry looking girl with fiery red hair was climbing out of the magnolia tree, pointing some stick at him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked, putting on an angry face, that sort of made Harry want to laugh more than be scared.

"My name is Henry Patter. I was just passing through here, but I wondered if I could use your telephone or something. I need to find a place to stay." Harry said very adult-like.

"Wait, you want to use our fellytone?" Ginny said softly, narrowing her eyes, and Harry laughed.

"Fellytone? Sure, I guess I could use that as well." Ginny's brow furrowed, staring coldly at the laughing Henry Patter. "And what on earth are you doing with that stick?"

"It's not a _stick_." Ginny retorted, putting away her wand, "But I can't explain what it is to _you _because you're obviously a muggle."

"A what?"

"A muggle. Oh, well, follow me. You can have breakfast, and then I suppose my father will have to obliviate you." She sighed, grabbing his hand as she trooped up to the back door of the house.

Harry didn't really like the sound of him being "obliviated." But his hunger overrun his fear, and he willing followed the girl inside.

"You live here?" Harry asked in awe, as they stepped into the kitchen, and Ginny sat him down in a chair. He saw that the clock read 6:10 in the morning, so it was no surprise the house was quiet.

"No, I just decided to break into this house." Ginny giggled, getting out bowls for cereal, "Of course I live here."

"Does anyone _else _live here?"

"Yes. My brothers Percy, Fred, George, and Ron live here, as well as my mum and dad. My brothers, Bill and Charlie, used to live here. But they moved out after they graduated." She said very rapidly, and sat down, pushing a bowl of cereal towards Harry.

Through inhaling the cereal, he got out, "You have a lot of brothers. It must be a drag being the only girl than, huh?"

"Sure is." She replied with a laugh, and Harry nodded.

"So, what's _your _name? And why are you up so early?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I always wake up this early, so I can have a few hours by myself. Now, may I ask you a question?" She said, taking a small bite of her corn flakes.

"Certainly. You've answered enough of mine."

"Why were you wandering through the forest at six in the morning?"

"Well, if you must know, I ran away."

"Really? Wow! Why did you run away?"

"Well…" Harry sighed, putting down his spoon. He supposed he could trust this girl. She seemed very kind, and would probably understand, "My parents died when I was baby, and I was left with my aunt and uncle. They hate me very much. For the past five years I've been locked in my room at all hours of the day! I couldn't take it anymore, so…" he picked back up his spoon, and took a bite of cornflakes with a grin, "I ran away."

"That's so terrible, Henry. No wonder you ran away. Do you have any money?"

He shook his head, embarrassed.

"Clothes? A place to stay?"

After he shook his head three times, she grinned, "Well, then you're staying here until we find somewhere else for you!"

Ginny was a very wonderful person, Harry discovered. No one had ever been so kind to Harry like this. He had never truly liked anyone as much as he liked Ginny.

They talked for an hour or so, Ginny moaned about her protective older brothers, Harry his pudgy, privileged cousin, and everything else there was to talk about.

Yes, they talked and talked until Mrs. Weasley ventured down the stairs yawning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I AM THE WONDEROUS J.K. Rowling. I am making SOOOO much money from this fanfic. Oh wait, I'm just screwing with you.

AN: Hey, this fic hasn't been getting much response. I'm hoping I'll get more for this chapter. It's hard to write when you have no idea what the reader is thinking, or that anyone is reading it all. For those who did review (bless you. Are you the same person?)

Nikki: Yay, thanks!

Nicoletta: You'll find out what James thought of what he saw here. I love AU stories too!

"Hey, morning Mum." Ginny said brightly, as though there wasn't a random boy sitting eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Morning to you too, dear." She looked at Harry for a long moment. _This boy looks like James Potter! Almost exactly like him..._ She looked a little closer, even moving towards him, _He has Lily's eyes! And a scar... _

"Bless my soul!" She said softly, "It's Harry Potter!"

James had cast a spell on himself so that he could roam the streets of London without being recognized. Surely Voldemort and his followers would kill him if they discovered he was still alive. He hadn't been out of the forest in so long, the sunlight nearly blinded him.

He had had a dream a few nights ago. Harry had been alive. He had been lying next to him…in the dream he was the same age he would be now. It had given him a jolt of new energy…to get on the task he was supposed to be doing.

But he also decided to reminisce a bit, while he was in London. He was now a blond twenty something, but it didn't mean he couldn't strike up a conversation with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, or look at a few books at Flourish and Blots.

"What will ya 'ave?" Asked an old bartender, Randy Flikkopt, an old friend. James smiled at the sight of him.

"A pumpkin tonic, on the rocks, Randy."

The bartender looked at him, his face wrinkling, " 'Ow do you know me name?"

"I'm a seer!" James laughed, pointing at Randy's name tag.

Randy laughed too, turning around to get James a drink, "I can be so daft some days!"

James felt someone sit in the stool next to him, and James turned to look at him. He was a man in his early thirties, with a worried face, and small grey streaks in his floppity brown mop.

For a second, James didn't recognize him. Then it hit him.

It was Remus! Good old Remus, good friend Remus, supposed to be dead Remus!

Voldemort must have lied to him that night. Remus wasn't dead! He sat right here besides him.  

"I'm sorry." Remus spoke, his voice sadder and raspier than before, "But I can't help but notice how you are staring at me."

James sighed, taking a sip of his drink as the man placed it before him, "I'm sorry, mate. You just look stressed. Care to talk about it?"

Remus looked at James curiously, deciding whether to trust him or not, "Well, surely you know of Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Who doesn't know of Hogwarts?"

Remus laughed, "You've got a point there. Well, I'm taking up a teaching position there at the start of this term."

James beamed at his friend, "Why, that's wonderful!"

"Yes, I suppose so. It's just…someone who's particularly loathed me since grade school is teaching there also…"

He couldn't help it. It slipped out, "Snivellus is a teacher??"

Remus narrowed his eyes, his mouth freezing open, and James wanted to punch himself. How could he have been so stupid?

"Who are you?"

James took the last gulp of his pumpkin tonic, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why do you say that?" Remus said, and followed James as he stormed out the back door to the alley to get to Diagon Alley. 

James sighed, running a hand through his presently blond hair, "Gosh, how do I say this…"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "I swear to God, if you are Sirius Black in disguise, I'll hand you in right now!" He said it fiercely, staring at James with extreme despise.

James looked at his friend, confused, "What did Sirius do?"

Remus looked at him again, this time bellowing, "Who are you?!"

"Moony, I assure you I'm not Sirius!" James said quietly, peering at the enraged Remus with big eyes.

"Listen, if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny. There are only three people who would know about Snivellus, and who would know my Marauder nickname. Two of them are dead. So you must be Black!" He pulled his wand out, pointing it at his chest.

"Remus, please, I'm sorry. It's me, Prongs."

Harry felt his insides go all warm. Oh, no. He was caught, and now they were sending him back to the Dursleys.

Ginny gasped, "Oh my Lord, you're right!"

"I'm sorry, I'll go home right now." Harry stumbled out of his chair towards the door.

"But, _you're Harry Potter!"_ Ginny squeeled, and Harry furrowed his brow.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Why does me being Harry Potter matter at all?"

"Don't you know? Don't you understand? You're famous! Dumbledore's been looking for you for years…"

"Looking…looking for _me?"_

"Oh honey, I don't think we're the best people to explain these things to him. I'll have to get Dumbledore."

Ginny looked at her mother pleadingly, but she gave her a firm look.

"Fine."

Mrs. Weasley scooted into the next room, and Ginny walked toward Harry.

"Why did you lie?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't mean to." Harry said, nervous at having a girl so close to him, "The Dursleys, I mean the Dodeys changed my name. They hid me. I still don't understand."

She reached up and lifted his hair off his forehead, tracing her cool finger along his scar.

"I can't believe it!" She whispered, and Harry felt relief as she stepped back, sitting down in the chair behind her.

"My scar…how did you know about my scar?"

"Well, everyone knows, Henry." She sighed, "I mean Harry."

"But why? Why does everyone know?"

"I think I will answer that question, Mr. Potter." Harry looked over to see a bearded man with happy blue eyes staring at him kindly, "It's good to have you back. If you'll excuse us, Ginerva."

Remus looked at him, "How am I supposed to believe you?"

James sighed, looking around. Seeing no one was present, he pointed his wand at himself, and lifted the curse. Remus gasped as he looked into the hazel eyes he hadn't seen in twelve years.

"How?" He gasped, backing up into the brick wall.

"I-I don't really know. I think I was dead for a few moments…but I just…Got back up. I wanted to save them…but they _died." _He said this all in a soft, small voice.

"James, where have you been?"

"Wandering…I thought you were dead, Remus. That's what Voldemort told me, before he died…Remus! Remus! I just remembered…_Peter. _You must know where Peter is!" He pleaded, and Remus bowed his head, bitterly.

"Peter…poor Peter, he died, Prongs." James looked at Remus, but didn't feel a wave of grief, as one usually does for a lost friend…no, he felt…_relief._

"Good. The bloody git got what he deserved."

Remus looked up, shock written on his face, "What? How can you say that…"

"Peter was the secret keeper, Moony. We switched…before…"

"Without telling me. I see. So, I suppose…" Remus gave a slight sigh, looking to his feet, "You thought I was the one?"

"I'm sorry, Moony. I don't know why I did it. I feel so stupid. But Remus, if you are alive, and Peter…you need to tell me. I need to understand what's happened."

"All right. You'll need to get back in your disguise. People would be in great shock if they were to see you." James nodded, shortly mumbling the spell that made him another passing face to the world. "We'll apparate to Hog's Head. No one's ever there."

James nodded quickly, and Remus grinned, not holding back on giving his best friend he thought he had lost forever a big bear hug.

"But me? What's so special about me that I stopped V-voldemort?" Harry inquired, after Dumbledore had explained Harry's past and the world he was supposed to belong to.

"I myself believe it was the love that your mother offered to protect you…love is a very powerful thing, Harry."

Harry felt his insides dancing around like Mexican jumping beans. He was a wizard! He was famous! There were people out there who didn't hate him, all these things he couldn't explain…there was a place where he belonged. And someone was actually talking to him about his parents.

It was all so wonderful; Harry didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure this is all a shock to you. Mrs. Weasley has offered you spend the remainder of the summer here at the Burrow, if that's all right with you?"

Harry grinned, and nodded fiercely, and Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"Well, then. Everything will be sorted out when the term starts. I'll be happy to see you then. You'll be seeing some…interesting new things, and meeting strange people. If you have any questions, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley can answer them, and if not, I'm only a flue away. See you soon, Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore swished away, and Ginny's red head and big eyes darted around the doorway, "Coast clear?" She giggled, and Harry nodded, standing from the table and stretching.

"Oy, it's almost eight. Some of my brothers will be up soon." Ginny smiled, leading Harry into the living room again, "Gosh, they'll be surprised. Everyone will be so surprised."

Harry placed himself on the tattered coach next to Ginny, biting his lip, "It's all just so strange. So sudden."

"Everyone thought you were dead, you know." She said, shaking her, and smiling, "It is strange. So you'll be going to Hogwarts, then?"

"Suppose so."

"Oh, that's so wicked! You'll love it, Harry. It's such a wonderful place…"

"Who's this?" A boy with footy pajamas, flaming red hair and a yawning mouth about Harry's age asked, and Ginny giggled again.

"Ron, meet Harry Potter. Harry…well you get it!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry! Jesus, it's been soooo long. I'm finally getting back into updating my stories. I'm really really sorry, and hope there's still someone reading this.

To those who reviewed (THANK YOU! PLEASE DO IT AGAIN)

Nikki:

Sorry it took so long. Thanks.

KLLRS:

Sorry about that. J typos…they kill me. Thanks.

Melian Maia:

Sorry it took so long, hope you still read it, thanks for your review.

Anon:

Thanks. Again see above about the sorriness -

Horsefly:

Glad you liked the tree. I'll try and have her make another cameo. hehe

Chapter 4

"It all makes so much more sense. I can't believe I _believed _it for a second…I mean, logically, Sirius...I mean, their animagus form. Peter was a rat! Sirius was a loyal dog. Peter was always weak,always…god, I can't believe I thought he was…" Remus was now mumbling to himself, more than James.

"Remus, all this I know. You need to inform me of what I've missed."

"Well…" Remus took a sip of the Hog's Head specialty, a chocolate vodka. He raised his eyebrows after he had swallowed the liquid, "Man, these were a lot stronger when we were sixteen, weren't they?"

James took a sip of his, and laughed, "Gosh, these used to be on the dangerous side…now they're so bland!"

Remus shrugged, still drinking more. James coughed as if to hint he should start now.

"All right. So where do I start?" Remus asked and James shrugged.

"When I 'died' I suppose."

"Oh well. So…you don't know about Harry, right?" Remus inquired, and James furrowed his brow.

"What about him?"

"Well, when Voldemort tried to kill him…the bounce cursed back onto him, James."

James sat in stoned silence for a moment, before registering, "Wait, you're saying my _one year old son _survived the killing curse?!" He whispered in disbelief, so the bartender wouldn't hear.

Slowly Remus nodded. James smile lit up his entire face, and he sighed, he was shocked and so happy…"It's amazing…so Harry! He's still alive! He's at Hogwarts!!" James chortled, almost about to dance, before realizing Remus was not smiling quite as much.

"Well, Harry's been…missing for the past five years. No one has seen him since he was eight…" Remus went on, "But he's…very famous. Everyone knows his name. He defeated Voldemort as an infant…he's a legend."

"Harry….famous? It's so strange. Who's got him?"

"The Dursleys, I believe." Remus mused, and James eyes bulged.

"The Dursleys? The _Dursleys_My magic hating sister in law and her fat husband are raising my son? You said he's supposed to be some…child prodigy, or something." James was astonished. He remembered having to meet the charming young couple at Lily's parents funeral.

"Dumbledore wanted him to be…level headed, perhaps."

"So my son, _my _son, who defeated Voldemort, he was raised by muggles?"

"Yes."

"Does he…know? About Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Knowing Petunia, he probably thinks they found him in a garbage can, and he was given the luxury of being raised by him." James sighed deeply, trying to replace each fact slowly from the ones that had been haunting him for the past twelve years. "Where's Sirius? And Peter? You're sure Peter's dead?"

"Well…according to…well, the facts I know, Peter went looking for Sirius, to get revenge for your death…"

"Ha! That's ridiculous. Like that little piece of scum would ever defend anything but himself." James interjected bitterly, and Remus winced.

"And, also according to what I've been informed, Sirius killed Peter and twelve other innocent witnesses on the street. All the found of Peter was his finger…"

"You know that doesn't add up, right?"

"Well, it did, when I thought Sirius had been the secret keeper." Remus buried his head in hands, "I suppose we have something to figure out…"

"Sirius…where is he?"

"Azkaban." Remus replied, guilt making him not able to swallow anymore drink.

James just stared at Remus, dizzy. "It's all my fauly…Jesus, if I had only taken a chance, if I hadn't ran away. I could've raised Harry, like I should've, he wouldn't be missing. I could've kept Sirius out of prison, killed the rat myself…"

Remus tried to smile at his old friend, "Don't worry, James. No matter how long something is broken, you can still fix it. We just have to do some investigating, and then we can piece the puzzle back together."

James knew he couldn't sit around being guilty, or turn back time, so that suggestion was surely the best he could do.

"So where do we start?"

"A visit to Azkaban would probably be the best start." Said Remus, and James pondered it for a moment.

"Yes…we need to get his side of the story. Will he be crazy? Will he be angry at us?"

"I don't know. But after years of hiding, James, I think anger is bound to happen."

"That paper, Fudge. Do you think I could have it? Sirius Black asked lightly, flipping he's matted hair out of his bloodshot eyes, "I used to like to do the crosswords."

Fudge looked at him as if he had asked him for a bag of his toenail clippings, but a bit more scared of him, so he handed him the paper, gingerly.

"Thank you kindly." His voice was raspy, but that was just about the closest he could come to being polite. He looked at the front page.

THE BOY WHO LIVED IS FOUND!

Harry! There was Harry. He looked just like his father there, and very happy. He was with two children, who he recognized as Weasley's, though you couldn't see their distinct hair color, they both had Molly's nose and Arthur's outty ears. On the shoulder of the boy, their sat a rat. And it made him sick when he recognized it.

PETER!

He heard something strange, then, all of a sudden. It wasn't a desperate scream or sob, or an obsessive whisper, which was usually the only other human sounds he heard here. No…it was two voices. Two voices, whose tone and depth sparked some familiarity to him.

They were coming from somewhere…not from the halls…

"He seemed quite sane to me." Said one man, "The way he asked Fudge for the paper. So calm."

"But what kind of person doesn't go _mad_ from this place?"

The voices…they were coming from outside his barred window.

He climbed up onto his bed, so he was at eye level with it. He saw a strange sight.

A blond man, and a man he knew, Remus Lupin.

"Moony?"

Remus smiled, and so did the blond man.

"So you haven't gone bonkers, then?" Laughed the blond man.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, surprised, but definitely not angry. No, it was the most enjoyable, happy surprise of his life.

Remus! Did Remus know of his innocence? He didn't bare any anger or bitterness on his expression. What was going on? Did he have Remus back?

Oh no, perhaps he _was _going bonkers. Perhaps he was just talking to the ground, just imagining just…

"Sirius, we need to know what really happened. We need to know what Peter did, and where he is."

Sirius really hoped he wasn't hallucinating, as he held up the newspaper, and words began to flow from his mouth.

THE STUPID BLANK SPACE! I CAN NEVER FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET RID OF IT….

But since this isn't as long as you thought, and you have some extra time put aside. Please review, or read another one of my stories. I'm quite proud of everyone of them. They're like babies except they're not alive and they don't have soft spot (well, I have a soft spot for them…HA! Get it? Okay, sorry, I'm delusional because I'm really hungry…sorry for this.)


End file.
